


Everything Changes

by Justybean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justybean/pseuds/Justybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock.</p>
<p>You didn't often hear someone say one name and not have the other's follow it shortly. Even before they were together in every sense of the word; before they realized what everyone else had been pointing out to them since their first meeting. That they were meant to be a pair. Not a perfect pair, but a very happy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission to the Johnlockchallenges Grab Bag Challenge on tumblr. I have filled pourawayatlantis prompt; "John, everything is changing." "I know, Sherlock, I know. I just-" "Don't. John, just-" "Sherlock." "Hold my hand, and sleep."   
> I really don't know what happened. I never planned for it to be a not so happy story. I do hope you like it though.

John and Sherlock.

You didn't often hear someone say one name and not have the other's follow it shortly. Even before they were together in every sense of the word; before they realized what everyone else had been pointing out to them since their first meeting. That they were meant to be a pair. Not a perfect pair, but a very happy one.

They were soul mates.

"I won't let this change anything." Sherlock had said during one of their first nights sharing a bed. It wasn't a question, but John could still hear the unsure tone behind his words.

"It wont." John had promised before kissing the top of his detective's head and joining their hands together. Sherlock had visibly relaxed at John's words and wrapped his pale legs around John's more muscular tanned ones.

And it hadn't. They went about their daily lives and things were the same. They still fought over the body parts in the fridge that were edging much too close to John's jam. They still dropped anything and everything they were in the middle of if Lestrade called them with an interesting case. And much to John's displeasure they ignored it if Sherlock decided it was boring. "Nothing below a seven." He repeated to the doctor.

Sherlock still had his black moods where even John would avoid him until it passed. But they were together through it all and it made everything just a little bit brighter. And no matter how irritated they were with each other they always crawled into bed at the end of the day and held each other as close as possible. John couldn't stay mad when he could run his hands along all of Sherlock's skin.

John enjoyed sneaking little kisses from Sherlock. A peck while he brushed his teeth, or a thank-you kiss when the man actually bothered to make tea instead of demanding John do it. John was affectionate and as long as Sherlock wasn't thinking, he didn't mind. He liked the new attention he was allowed because of their relationship.

Sherlock enjoyed being able to stand close enough to feel John's body heat at all times. He liked knowing that every night he and John would fall asleep together and when he would wake up the first thing he saw and felt was John. He liked kissing almost as much as John, though his were much less about surprise and more about taking control of John's mouth for as long as he wanted. And John always let him.

And to everyone's surprise but his own, he enjoyed sex. Not sex in general; you would never see him inviting anyone else into his bed. But he loved it with John. Loved connecting with him and wrapping his long legs around John's torso. They fit well together and it all felt right.

What he didn't like was the nasty remarks that continued from Anderson and Donovan, though now pointed towards their relationship instead of just at Sherlock's behaviour. And it was clear by the way John curled his fingers into a fist whenever they started in that he hated it too. But while Sherlock ignored them both it was clear that John took it to heart. He had always been against people saying nasty things to Sherlock.

In hindsight Sherlock really should have seen it coming. John had shot a man for him after only being in his company for a few hours. It only made sense that he would have a breaking point for this as well. It was on a cold day where the rain had started early in the morning and refused to let up. Sherlock was grumpy because evidence was being washed away. John was livid because the pair had started in as soon as they crossed the crime scene tape and had refused to let up thus far. 

He hadn't even noticed when it got quiet behind him, too lost in his deductions to hear anyone but himself. But then the yelling started and there was crying as well. Who was crying? Sherlock turned around to chaos and found himself confused for a second before everything clicked into place. Anderson was on the ground clutching his face. Blood dripped through his fingers and on to the ground. Injured nose then. By the pitch of his screams it was definitely broken. Sally was bent over him with one hand on his back, petting him in an attempt to try and soothe the idiot, but she was glaring up at John. The two were yelling at each other and it was clear John was close to losing his temper again. Would he hit Donovan? A part of Sherlock wanted to know, wanted to push this further. But even he knew it would be very bad if John hit anyone else.

He could hear words like 'deserved it.' coming from his doctor and 'you're a menace.' being yelled back in Sally's irritating tone. They continued to yell at each other. Anderson continued to wail like a child on the ground and Sherlock wished he would just shut up.

Lestrade was rushing towards them and Sherlock fell into step beside John, ready for the chewing out that would come. His doctor was tense, so he rested a hand on his elbow, trying to get him to calm down just a fraction. It would be no good if he lashed out at Lestrade as well.

Much to Sherlock's surprise there was no yelling from the detective. There was only calm anger. He pointed towards the main road, shaking his head. "You have to go now John. And you can't come back, not after this. Stay away from crime scenes."

John had lifted his chin just slightly before turning away from everyone and heading back towards the main road. Unsure what to do, Sherlock's eyes flickered back and forth between John and the dead body before he quickly ran after the blonde. He had already solved the case anyways.

There was only silence on the way home. John refused to look at Sherlock and instead stared out his window as the city past. Sherlock studied the back of his blonde head, as if there was some clue there that would solve their new problem. He was very aware of what John's actions had caused for both of them and John knew it too.

For once John raced out of the cab when they reached 221B Baker Street, leaving Sherlock to pay. He tossed over a handful of money without counting it and then followed after John, shutting all the doors the doctor had left open. He continued up, up, until he was at the main floor of their flat. It was empty so he continued up again to the doctor's old room where his small bed still sat. There he found John on his back, one arm covering his eyes.

Sherlock dropped his coat and toed off his shoes before climbing under the covers beside John. The rest of his clothes remained on. There was no need to undress. Tonight would not be one of those nights. One of their nights where they were so close they seemed like one person. Tonight there was distance.

They both knew that John could no longer go to crime scenes with Sherlock, just as they both knew that Sherlock would continue to go without him. It shouldn't hurt, it was Sherlock's profession after all. But John loved nothing more than to follow Sherlock around as he made his deductions. And now there was a part of Sherlock's life he could have no part in that was most of his life.

Already they could feel a gap between them that neither of them knew how to fix.

"John, everything is changing." Sherlock finally said, breaking what felt like hours of silence.

"I know, Sherlock, I know. I just-" He dropped his arm to look at the detective. His eyes were very red and it was clear he was holding back tears.

"Don't. John, just-"

"Sherlock." John sounded broken. He had let his promise fall, the promise that was almost the core of their relationship. Don't let it change anything.

"Hold my hand, and sleep." Sherlock commanded, grasping it without permission. He tucked it away near his chest and shut his eyes, willing John to do the same.

It would never be the same again. Things were different and they would have to work hard to keep their new relationship from crumbling.

John knew he would do everything in his power to make them work through this, to keep Sherlock by his side. He just didn't know if Sherlock would be able to do the same. For the first time since agreeing to start a relationship, John was scared for them.

He couldn't go back to being without Sherlock, not now.


End file.
